


Long(ing) moments

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments Week 2 Prompt: Neon, Flirting, M/M, Malec AU, Mutual Pining, Upset Alec Lightwood, cheating mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: „Are you happy now?“ Alec approached Magnus, who put a tray of dirty dishes on the nearest table before turning around.„Not until now, but that’s sure to change quickly.“ Magnus gave Alec an all over look, his lips started to curl up in a smile.





	Long(ing) moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Lange, sehnsuchtsvolle Momente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300119) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Week 2 Prompt:** Neon

Alec was furious. He would shred Magnus Bane to pieces.  
He ran across the campus to the place, where he knew he would find him at this time of the day. He just ignored the fact that he knew exactly where Magnus was because for 2 years 4 months and 23 days he had a very tiny crush on him. He would confront him. For a change, he wouldn‘t just stand in front of him and only utter senseless stammerings.  
„Are you happy now?“ Alec approached Magnus, who put a tray of dirty dishes on the nearest table before turning around.  
„Not until now, but that’s sure to change quickly.“ Magnus gave Alec an all over look, his lips started to curl up in a smile.  
„You destroyed my relationship!“  
Magnus glanced down at the forefinger Alec had pointed at him. „I did what? I’ve been accused of a lot of things, but never being a cheat.“  
„Then you deny having slept with James?“ Alec’s clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against his thighs.  
„No, not necessarily. I can’t remember any James, though.“  
Disbelieving, Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Magnus a picture of James.  
„Ah, yes. Him. He said he’s called Jess and hasn’t mentioned a boyfriend. I might have remembered him if I had a bit more fun with him in bed.“  
The look Magnus threw at Alec was irritating. „I’ve definitely taken the wrong half home.“  
No, Magnus sigh was not the reason why Alec’s heart beat that fast.  
Alec shook his head briefly. He had to stay in his right mind.  
„Since when have you been in a relationship?“ Magnus tilted his head slightly.  
Alec looked at his cell phone once more before shoving it in his pocket. „8 months.“  
„8 months?“ Magnus look at Alec thoughtfully. „I never saw you with him. I didn’t t know you had a boyfriend.“  
„James isn’t a friend of PDA.“  
Magnus took a step toward Alec. „What a shame. Want to return the favor?“ He ran his finger along the button placket of Alec’s shirt.  
A bright, colorful neon sign in capital letters „CHEATING“ appeared before his inner eye. It flickered briefly, then gradually the fluorescent tubes went out.  
„I broke up with him.“ Alec didn’t look at Magnus, so he missed the pleased gleam in his eyes.  
„Then you’re single?“ Magnus‘ fingers played with Alec’s collar.  
Alec looked up and could only nod. His skin tingled, his heart thudding.  
„So… Do you want to go on a date with me sometime, have a drink maybe?“  
Alec swallowed, cleared his throat and croaked „Yes…?“  
Magnus‘ smile was cute. „I’ve been waiting 2 years 4 months and 27 days for this moment.“  
„23.“  
„27. I saw you studying in the library before you came to the café a few days later.“ Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him to a free table.  
With a goofy smile, Alec followed him into his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Luke's nephew Jess from the show Gilmore Girls in mind.


End file.
